Pris en flagrand délie
by hp-drago
Summary: Draco et Harry sont en train de s'amuser et Hermione les surprend... ATTENTION cette OS est un gros citron, vous êtes prévenus


**Résumé : Draco et Harry sont en train de s'amuser et Hermione les surprend.**

**Disclamer : Tout à JK Rowling.**

**Attention, cette OS n'est qu'un Lemon, donc on ne se plaint pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire, ni de vrai fond, c'est juste du sexe. Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Avis aux amateurs !**

**ATTENTION, je la publie sur FF mais vu qu'elle est assez spéciale, ce n'est pas dit que je la laisse ou qu' elle soit supprimée... Mais elle reste sur mon site !  
**

**OoO**

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Potter ? s'énerve Draco

- Je veux voir Hermione ! Je suis sur que tu te comportes mal avec elle ! s'énerve Harry

Le survivant entre dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

- Elle se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques mois ! Alors dit moi ce que tu lui fais ! s'énerve le brun.

Draco le toise un instant avec son sourire pervers avant de hausser les épaules en gardant son air arrogant.

- Répond Malfoy ! hurle Harry le rouge aux joues.

Le blond s'avance avec sa démarche féline vers le Gryffondor, il ne le lâche pas du regard.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je peux toujours te montrer, propose le blond alors qu'il est proche du survivant.

- Je… Euh…Je … Euh… bafouille Harry

- Mais encore Potter ? Je ne comprends pas le langage des idiots, se moque Draco

Le blond s'approche encore plus.

- Alors ? Tu veux, oui ou non ?

Draco passe son index sur le torse d' Harry qui est perdu et ne comprend rien au charabia du Serpentard. Le brun dégluti avec peine en fixant le doigt du blond sur lui. Harry qui vient de reconnecté son cerveau se recule.

- Non mais t'es pas bien !

Harry se trouve collé contre la table. Draco le regarde amusé. Un sourire vient sur son visage quand il repense au parole d' Hermione : « Harry est trop coincé pour s'éclater à plusieurs ! » Non de dieu elle a raison. « Il faut savoir si prendre. » avait répond le serpent prétentieux.

- Tu … Tu … Fais quoi à ma meilleure amie ? J'espère que tu ne la pervertis pas ! s'offusque le survivant. Te connaissant tu en serais capable !

Draco une fois approché du survivant, pose ses mains sur la table autour du lion.

- Et toi tu en serais capable ? sourit le blond.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Non tu as raison, j'aime dominé la situation, alors que toi tu es sûrement du genre à te mettre à quatre pattes ! Comme tous les lions ! provoque Draco.

Ils se toisent du regard. Draco est arrivé là où il voulait emmener celui-qui-a-tué. Il le voit dans ses yeux. Draco se colle au survivant.

- Et bien, prouve le ! achève Draco avec son air supérieur.

Le brun vient coller sa bouche sur celle de son ennemi. Leur baiser est brutal, sans passion, juste un homme qui essaye de dominé l'autre. Draco déplace ses mains pour les mettre sur le fessier du survivant. Harry tient le Serpentard part la chemise. Tout en essayant de se dominer l'un l'autre, ils se déplacent sur le canapé. A bout de souffle, Harry le pousse. Draco se retrouve allongé. Le brun vient se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le blond veut poser ses mains sur le lion et le coller à son corps mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire et lui tient les poignets au dessus de sa tête.

- Alors qui domine Malfoy ?

- Pas très impressionnant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bander !

Harry se met à sourire en coin ce qui étonne le beau blond.

- Et toi tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est bandant de te voir dans cette position.

Harry l'embrasse et se colle à lui, il laisse échapper un gémissement et colle son érection aux parties intime du blond. Alors qu'il se frotte, Draco commence à être excité. Ses mains se sont déplacés des poignets pour venir sur la chemise noire et enlève doucement les boutons. La bouche du survivant se promène dans le cou du blond et il en profite pour le mordre. Draco échappe un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir. Ses mains se baladent toujours pour découvrir le corps de son amant qui commence à se tordre de plaisir en laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. La chemise du blond part au sol.

Sauf que pour Draco les préliminaires qui durent l'énerve sauf s'il est nu. Le blond pose ses mains sur le tee shirt du survivant et lui passe par-dessus la tête. Il balade ses yeux sur les abdos, ce qui lui donne envie de le lécher. En un coup de bassin, ils se retrouvent au sol. Draco ne perd pas de temps et embrasse le cou du survivant avant de le lécher partout où il peut. La ligne de poil qui part du nombril pour finir sous la ceinture excite le beau blond. Draco s'acharne gentiment sur les tétons de son amant. Harry soupire de plaisir et passe ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Draco se débarrasse du jean ainsi que le caleçon qui rejoint les vêtements.

- Impressionnant Potter.

- Elle le sera encore plus quand je te la foutrais dans le cul... dit Harry

Mais la bouche de Draco a rencontré l'impressionnante virilité. Sa langue passe sur toute la longueur, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche et entame de long va et viens. Harry gémit de plus en plus fort ce qui excite le beau blond. Il se recule et remonte embrasser le lion.

Harry sourit avant de retourner le Serpentard et de le mettre à quatre pattes. Le brun se place derrière, met son index dans la bouche de Drago qui le lèche avidement. Harry enfonce son doigt dans l'orifice mais le retire rapidement avant d'y mettre son érection d'un coup. Draco étouffe un gémissement entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Les mains d' Harry se posent sur les hanches du blond avant d'entamer ses coups de bassins. Rapidement leur respiration deviennent erratiques et irrégulières.

- Mmm, gémit Harry C'est trop bon !

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que deux yeux noisettes les observent depuis qu' Harry a pénétré son amant. La demoiselle hésite entre les interrompre et faire un scandale (Draco a réussi là où elle a échoué) ou se soulager, parce que ses cuisses deviennent poisseuses. Elle les frotte doucement. Les yeux noisettes croisent les yeux bleus. Draco sourit en coin en voyant qui les observe. Il accentue l'envie de la lionne qui est aussi sa colocataire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Hermione, parce que c'est elle se frotte plus fort les cuisses.

Elle s'avance doucement et sans faire de bruits. Harry trop occupé à sa tache n'a pas vu la lionne qui s'avance doucement en laissant tomber sa chemise et sa jupe. Elle vient s'assoir sur le canapé. Draco ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, il se délecte des formes de sa colocataire. Sa poitrine délicate, sa taille fine, ses hanches, ses longues jambes. Elle vient s'assoir non loin d'eux et les observe. Ses yeux regardent la queue d' Harry entrer et sortir. Son ami les yeux clos, le corps en sueur ne l'a pas vu. Elle n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami nu et le regrette. Draco la fixe, les doigts de la lionne descende sur son intimité. Elle écarte son string imbibée sous le regard de son colocataire qui a une pleine vue sur le sexe de la jeune fille. Elle entre directement deux doigts en elle, son pouce sur son clitoris, elle retient de ne pas gémir quand elle se donne du plaisir. Sa main libre caresse son sein, sans quitter des yeux les deux hommes.

Les deux préfet en chef se sourient alors qu' Harry accélère ses mouvements, proche de l'orgasme. Il se déverse dans le Serpentard, sa bouche sur l'épaule du dominé. Harry pour satisfaire son amant, prend sa queue entre ses mains et fait quelques va et vient. Draco ne tarde pas à venir avec les caresses d' Harry et la vue d' Hermione.

Une fois le survivant - les yeux moitié clos - retiré, Draco toujours à quatre pattes s'avance vers sa lionne, tire ses mollets. Elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Harry la remarque enfin, il reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Draco qui l' a lâché est entrain d'enlever le string de la lionne avant de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses.

Après quelques caresses, Hermione le remonte et l'embrasse doucement.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses sans moi, sourit Hermione

- Pardon ma puce, tu m'en veux ? répond Draco avec un sourire.

- Mmm, non, mais fais toi pardonner.

Elle sourit avant d'appuyer sur la tête du blond qui retourne à sa tache précédente. Hermione fixe Harry.

- Tu… Vas … Bien … Ha…Rry… ? halète la lionne. Draco, gémit Hermione.

Harry les regarde bouche bée et se rend compte que ces deux là n'ont pas dû s'ennuyer dans leur appartement privé.

Maintenant Hermione fixe Harry, qui redevient dur en voyant sa meilleure amie, elle prend ses seins à pleine mans et les malaxe durement, sa langue humidifie ses lèvres. Le brun apprécie grandement la vue et recommence à se toucher.

L'orgasme d' Hermione explose, Draco se relève très fier de lui et remonte embrasser sa petite amie. Il en profite pour lui pousser les mains et poser les miennes à sa place.

- Ces deux là m'ont manqué, sourit il en les pressent plus fort, il sait que la poitrine de sa copine est sensible.

Hermione enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami et se frotte outrageusement contre lui. Le couple se regardent en souriant avant de regarder Harry qui se masturbe toujours. La lionne joueuse, appelle son ami avec son index.

Draco en profite pour se pousser et s'installer derrière Hermione pour jouer avec sa poitrine. Il se positionne de sorte que son érection soit sur les fesses rebondis de la demoiselle.

Harry toujours debout et avec un grand sourire vient se mettre devant sa meilleure amie qui ouvre la bouche pour le recevoir. Le brun attrape les cheveux se son amie pour lui intimer un rythme soutenu. Au fond de lui, il se dit que les deux prefets sucent tous les deux aussi bien.

Une de mes mains de Draco descend sur le sexe humide d' Hermione et entre 3 doigts en elle. Émoustillée par tant de caresse, elle gémit de plus en plus fort.

Draco lui aussi veut s'amuser, il retire ses doigts et soulève la jeune fille pour l'installer sur son érection. Néanmoins, il ne la laisse pas longtemps, juste te temps de se lubrifier pour infliger la douce torture qu' Harry lui a fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione sous le coup du plaisir, retire son jouet de la bouche, et penche la tête en arrière pour savourer la pénétration du blond. Elle se soulève légèrement mais Draco intime le rythme de ses vas et viens.

- Aller Potter, viens elle en crève d'envie.

Effectivement, Harry l'observe, couchée sur le torse du blond, les yeux moitié clos, haletante. Il se met à genou, Draco arrête ses mouvements, le brun en profite pour enfoncer sa queue dans l'antre bouillant d' Hermione qui encore une fois apprécie l'intrusion. Les deux hommes sentent l'anatomie de l'autre à travers la fine paroi de la jeune fille.

Hermione soulève son bassin en laissant ses épaules collées contre le blond, comme ça chacun peut la pénétrer comme bon lui semble. Les mains du blond ne bouge pas des hanches de la jeune fille et Harry, qui a compris que son amie aimait que l'on touche sa poitrine, s'y accroche et la malaxe en fonction de ses poussées.

Hermione passe une main dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre dans la nuque du brun pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry fini par se reculer légèrement pour continuer de toucher Hermione.

L'orgasme de la lionne déclenche celui des ses amants, Harry finit par se laisser tomber sur le corps d' Hermione, la tête sur son ventre.

Ils restent quelques minutes sans bouger, seuls les doigts d' Hermione grattent gentiment le cuir chevelu du brun.

- Tu vois, j'ai réussi, murmure Draco à l'oreille d' Hermione.

- Réussi quoi ? Interroge Harry qui se recule du couple.

- A t'apporter la meilleure baise de toute ta vie, dit il avec un sourire en coin. Hermione avait dit que ce n'était pas ton genre une partie de sexe à plusieurs. C'était au premier qui réussirait.

Harry vexé part à la recherche de son boxer et l'enfile rapidement. Les deux autres s'allongent confortablement sur le canapé, Draco toujours sous Hermione.

- Et quel était l'enjeu ?

- Aucun, dit Hermione en lui souriant gentiment. Sauf si avoir du plaisir en est un.

Harry hausse un sourcil peu convaincu, mais son attention est vite reporté sur la main de Draco qui caresse doucement le ventre et la poitrine d' Hermione, lui donnant plein de frisson. Inconsciemment, les jambes de la lionne se frottent l'une contre l'autre, Draco l'a bien vu et passe une de jambe entre celle d' Hermione pour les écarter afin de l'empêcher de se soulager ce qui la fait gémir de frustration. Les yeux d' Harry se baissent vers le sexe ouvert d' Hermione.

- Tu t'en vas déjà Potter ? Ricane Draco.

- Oui Harry, on ne fait que commencer... Draco, laisse moi me toucher.

Le blond retient les poignets de la Gryffondor, tout en continuant de la caresser.

- Je parie que je te donne un orgasme sans toucher à ta merveilleuse petite chatte, dit il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Non, je préfère quand tu mets ta grosse queue au fond de moi pour me baiser comme une vilaine fille... Puis nous savons tous les deux que tu y ais déjà parvenu...

- Vrai, dit il fier.

Harry n'a pas bougé mais son boxer s'est anormalement tendu.

- A moins que celui-qui-a-tué veuille prendre ma place ? A non, il était sur le point de s'en aller...

- C'est vrai ? Demande Hermione avec une moue de petite fille.

Pendant qu' Harry la dévore du regard, elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Draco, qui lui continue sa tache, en gardant les cuisses bien ouverte.

- Comme c'est dommage, dit elle sans en penser u mot.

- Je vais m'amuser tout seul avec son corps et ça, dit il en mettant un claque sur le sexe d' Hermione.

Elle se tortille pour en avoir plus, son compagnon lui accorde et la frappe gentiment.

- Je... Euh... Dois voir Ginny...

- Ta copine. J'espère pour toi qu'elle aussi bonne que la mienne.

Le survivant n'arrive pas à retenir une légère grimace, le blond en profite pour ricaner.

- Mais je suis beau joueur, je te prête la mienne, tant que je peux participer, il va de soit. Je peux même donner de ma personne.

Harry rougit légèrement. Il n'est pas spécialement attiré par les hommes mais il faut dire que Draco ne laisse personne insensible. Le brun hésite quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le couple. Le blond va pour lancer une remarque mais Harry le coupe.

- Par pitié Malfoy, ferme la.

- Et voilà comment il me remercie après la parfaite fellation que que je lui ai faite, dit il tragique. Surtout que tu devrais prendre ça comme un honneur, peu de personne on droit à mes faveurs.

Le blond se lèche les lèvres ce qui fait déglutir le lion. Hermione ricane avant de s'approche d' Harry et de le déshabiller. Pour faire taire les deux hommes, elle prend le sexe d' Harry dans sa bouche, Draco les rejoint pour profiter des faveurs de la demoiselle, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire sans oublier Harry. Les deux hommes s'embrassent plus langoureusement, la lionne se recule et observe le spectacle, les garçons qui ont légèrement oublié Hermione, se collent l'un à l' autre, se touchant mutuellement.

- Mais... Je veux jouer moi aussi, se manifeste Hermione.

Harry sourit comme un vrai Serpentard avant de s'approcher de son amie et de la retourner pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il la fait se pencher contre la table basse. Hermione gémit, excitée de ce qui va se passer. Elle cambre son dos, donnant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses, Harry qui a compris l'invitation, s'installe derrière elle et malaxe son fessier. Il hésite avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans ses chairs humides. Hermione s'accroche à la table sous la puissance des coups de rein.

Le brun profite pleinement de la situation, avec sa petite amie, ils ne font pas de folie, c'est missionnaire, parfois elle vient sur lui mais il n'y a pas de passion, c'est fade. Et la prendre en levrette n'est pas envisageable, bien sur, il n'imagine pas la sodomie.

Draco les observe, il a envie de prendre Harry mais en bon prince il le laisse s'amuser avec sa lionne. Néanmoins, il veut aussi de l'attention. Il vient s'assoir sur la table et relève Hermione. Elle se penche sur le blond, et avec sa poitrine emprisonne l'érection de son petit ami et commence des va et viens.

La position n'est pas très confortable pour Hermione, c'est pour ça que Draco relève sa petite amie et l'embrasse pendant qu' Harry lui donne un orgasme. Le blond qui n'a pas oublié ses projets pour celui-qui-a-tué vient se placer derrière lui. Une fois la lionne remise de son orgasme Harry sort de son antre et hésite à la prendre par l'autre trou, cela ne l'avait pas déranger pour Draco, il était pris en pleine passion et s'était laissé submergé. Draco qui voit son hésitation passe ses bras autour de la taille d' Harry et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Fais toi plaisir, dit il avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Hermione impatiente d'en avoir plus, se tortille ce qui fait sourire les garçons. Harry lui fouette gentiment les fesses avant de l'immobilisé pour la pénétrer, ils gémissent tous les deux.

Le Gryffondor relève le buste d' Hermione pour la coller contre lui, le nouvel angle de pénétration les ravie tous les deux. Draco en profite pour préparer le petit orifice du survivant avant de s'enfoncer progressivement en lui. Il se doute qu' il n'est pas habitué à se genre de pratique surtout que Draco est plutôt gros. C'est Harry qui commence à bouger procurant en même temps du plaisir à tout le monde.

Hermione penche sa tête sur l'épaule d' Harry, lui a une main sur la poitrine d' Hermione et l'autre sa taille. Draco enroule les cheveux d' Hermione dans une main et l'autre s'accroche à la taille du brun.

Chacun profite de ce bon moment qui ne dure pas éternellement, Harry explose en premier, déclenchant l'orgasme d' Hermione ? Draco suit après quelques coups de rein.

Ils effondrent tous les trois sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Jambes et bras sont entre mêlés mais personne ne s'en soucis.

- Alors Potter, tu regrettes de ne pas être aller voir ta chérie ?

- Mione, il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, mais maintenant tu sais comment le faire taire, sourit la lionne.

Harry sourit comme un idiot.

- Alors, tu vois que je n'ai pas traumatisé ta meilleure amie où du moins, elle ne s'en plaint pas et en redemande à chaque fois. Et toi Potter, tu reviendras ?

**OoO**

**FIN**

**OoO**

**Je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ?**

**C'est mon premier Lemon entre hommes, vous en pensez quoi ? Je peux en faire d'autres comme ça ou je pars me cacher ? **

**XOXO**


End file.
